Nuestra isla
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: "Mira Rowf, esa es nuestra isla, es a donde tenemos que ir". Las palabras de Snitter los llevaron a adentrarse al mar, a una isla donde por fin serían libres, sin ningún Túnica blanca que les hiciera daño, un lugar donde serían felices al fin.


Snitter había perdido la fe en llegar a la hermosa isla que había visto en la playa, pero la voz de Rowf diciéndole "sigue, ya estamos cerca, puedo verla", lo reconfortaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el más joven de los dos, perdió energías muy rápido. En cambio Rowf, a pesar de que no veía isla alguna entre la espesa neblina, seguía con fuerza sólo para hacer que Snitter siguiera adelante junto con él. Tal vez había algo después de la neblina, debía haber algo. Lo presentía.

Fue cuando la neblina se empezó a aclarar y una enorme y hermosa isla se alzó en frente suyo. Todavía existía una esperanza, sólo había que llegar a la costa y todo al fin habría terminado.

—Snitter, tenías razón, es hermosa…—la emoción de Rowf se desvaneció cuando al voltear lo único que vio fue el hocico de Snitter hundirse en el agua. Pese su hidrofobia, wl perro negro se sumergió junto a Snitter y lo tomó del collar para regresarlo a la superficie. Sintió miedo, pues el estar ahí dentro le recordó todo su sufrimiento a manos de los Túnicas Blancas, pero con toda la fe que su corazón albergaba subió a su amigo terrier a la superficie.

Nadó y nadó con Snitter inconsciente prendido de su hocico, y se sintió desfallecer. Sólo cerró los ojos, se detuvo para descansar, y ya no supo nada más.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró tumbado en la arena con Snitter aún inconsciente a su lado.

—Snitter, despierta. Lo logramos… tu herida, se desvaneció. Tu herida en la cabeza ya no está—Rowf trataba de despertarlo.

Cuando Snitter reaccionó, lo primero que vio fue la arena blanca debajo de él. Se levantó sorprendido, y al pasarse la pata por la cabeza, notó la ausencia de su herida. En cambio ya le había crecido pelo en la zona.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto? Ya no está, ni siento moscas en la cabeza. ¿Estoy curado acaso?

—Luego pensaremos en eso, Snitter. Pero, sólo mira, tenías toda la razón, esta es nuestra isla. Y no parece haber humanos o Túnicas Blancas por aquí.

Caminaron por la playa, curioseando por el lugar, cuando una voz conocida los llamó.

—Les dije que tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga—era Tod. Pero algo en él había cambiado. Se veía más regordete y su opaco pelaje ahora era de un rojo brillante, y su pecho color blanco ahora era tan claro y brillante como la nieve—. Veo que lo han hecho bien.

—Tod, me alegra tanto verte. Me preocupé por ti cuando te escuché gritar, pero Rowf me dijo que nunca te atraparían porque eres muy astuto.

—Y no se equivoca—dijo el zorro con orgullo.

—Bueno, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar algo de comida—interrumpió Rowf, tratando de poner en orden las prioridades.

—Posiblemente hayan ovejas o gallinas en alguna parte. Sólo hay que encontrarlas—sugirió Tod, mientras se movía ágilmente por el paisaje, con gracia y astucia.

Caminaron y exploraron el lugar. Había mucha vegetación pero ni una sola gallina ni oveja a la vista. Comprendieron que ese lugar no era propicio para la vida de dichos animales, así que se dedicaron a buscar otras opciones de sobrevivencia. Fue cuando llegaron a una especie de finca, y en medio del terreno una hermosa casita de madera se hallaba. Tod les dijo que ahí se encontraban las gallinas, por lo cual entre los tres rodearon la casita. Pero entonces, un hombre vestido de blanco salió de la misma. Temerosos, Rowf y Snitter se pusieron en guardia, pero dejaron su posición de ataque cuando aquel hombre de blanco les extendió en la puerta dos platos repletos de comida. "Los estuve esperando", dijo con voz calmada. En tanto a Tod, le ofreció trozos de un corderito joven, fresco, que al parecer recién habían matado y desangrado. Los tres dispusieron de su comida, y al haber terminado el hombre les abrió la puerta.

—¡Es un amo, Rowf! Te lo dije, encontraríamos uno tarde o temprano—Snitter movió la cola alegre y se dispuso a jugar con el amo que habían encontrado. Sin embargo, una voz ya conocida hizo presencia, llamando su nombre.

—¡Snitter! Ven acá, pequeño travieso—la voz del antiguo amo del terrier le llamó la atención, y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al ver que estaba a salvo—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, esperé mucho tiempo para reencontrarnos. Ya no te metes en el camino de los autos, ¿verdad?

Fue cuando Rowf comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Se tiró en el suelo e ignoró a Tod y a Snitter. Sólo se acercó al nuevo amo y se echó en sus pies. Ahora podrían tener la vida que merecían, tanto los dos perros como el astuto zorro que se acurrucaba ante la fogata.

—Tenías razón, Snitter. Sólo con nuestra muerte la maldición se terminó. Ahora podemos vivir en paz.


End file.
